


Ling's Question

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Humorous Ending, Libraries, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Ed is cooped up in a library studying. So Ling decides to ask him out on a date. (Commissioned)





	Ling's Question

The library was practically a second home to Edward Elric. He’d check out four books at a time on a daily basis. Only because those were the ones he didn’t get to before closing hours. He knew all the workers by name but rarely needed assistance. The manager even offered him a job after his library card was beginning to wear down. Needless to say, his presence at a table with his nose in a book wasn’t anything new to the workers. 

What was a surprise, was the man sitting next to Ed.

“Yo-ho!” Ling called.

“Gwhaaa!” Ed let out. Well, it was a surprise to the blonde at least. “Ling! Keep it down! We’re in a library!”

“You’re the one yelling.” Ling informed. Ed looked around quickly to see who he needed to apologize to. Only to find a single worker walking out of the wing with a smile to him. 

“Damn it Ling.” Ed sat back. “You can’t just sneak up on people.”

“I’ve been sitting here for five minutes. That book must be pretty interesting.”

“Yeah, it is.” Ed said happily. “It talks about the deconstruction of metallic elements from solids into liquids while separating any toxic materials that’re inside the elements.”

“Sounds neat. What else are you learning about?” Ling replied. 

“Well.” Ed began to brag about another book detailing the human body. Ling tried to pay attention as best he could. But the longer Ed trailed on about body heat and different organ functions and how alchemy could fix both should they begin to fail, the less he was able to follow. May Chang could most likely understand what Ed was going on about, but Ling was a political swordsman. All he could respond with were two words.

“…Sounds neat.” Ed rolled his eyes and went back to his book. “I’m not a scientist Edward. I can pay attention, but I can’t really follow.”

Elric sighed, “I know.” Ling scotched a little closer. “Do you mind?” Ling’s elbow found its way to the table and his face rested under his hand. “Geez. Did you need something?”

“Not really.” Ling grinned. “I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

Skeptically, “Really? You don’t need me to pay a tab?”

“Actually, now that you mention it.”

“Here we go!” Ed groaned. 

Ling finished, “Did you wanna get something to eat? My treat.” 

“…Who are you and where’s the real Ling?” Ling chuckled but Ed just put his book down. “Seriously Ling. Why are you acting like some little kid with a crush?”

Ling leaned in giving Ed a quick peck on lips. 

“Because I am.” Ling eyed Ed with a snarky laugh. “Just not the little part.” Ed’s reaction was as Ling expected. A hung open mouth with beat red cheeks. Inaudible gasp escaped the alchemist. His brain searched for a response but was coming up empty. 

Ling decided to nonchalantly follow up with a question, “So, you wanna get a bite?”

“…I could go for a meal I guess.” 

END


End file.
